


I did it, Mr Stark

by sliceofheaven



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 15:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sliceofheaven/pseuds/sliceofheaven
Summary: A continuation of that first meeting scene in Civil War. Things take a turn when Tony gives Peter a mission too dangerous for a teenager. A teenager he is way too invested in.Alternatively, the oneshot where Peter discovers he's definitely into guys. Well, one guy.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	I did it, Mr Stark

His wrist was probably broken by how sore it felt once he took his keys out. Peter groaned one last time before getting inside, pushing his messy curls back, out of habit. He was just in time, trying to make up some shitty excuse as to why he was late again —that didn't involve swinging around buildings— when it happened. Seemingly out of nowhere.

The teenager blinked hard. Once. Twice. He couldn't help but let out an unsure chuckle.

"Uhm... what are you? I mean... Why is? Eh, Wh-..."

Needless to say, Peter Parker almost passed out at the sight. He took a deep breath.

"I-I'm Peter" He managed to croak out with a smile before his aunt interrupted him, going on and on about the possibility of an amazing internship he apparently applied to last month.

He didn't remember applying to any internship with Stark Industries.

But then again, that was an afterthought. Tony Stark in the flesh was sitting on his couch, smirking at his aunt like he owned the place. He was handsome, shorter than he looked on the _Science Now! _magazine he had been buying since he was eight. But that didn't matter. He was suddenly too amused by how Iron Man himself used his hands to explain how it all ended up panning out.

_Big hands. Tony Stark has nice and big hands. I wonder what he's talking about right now, though._

Peter decided to file that thought for another time. Maybe for when the rich man was completely out of sight. Well, at least in person, Peter's phone screen at two am that night didn't count.

"Nice to meet you, Peter... Anyway, mind giving me five minutes alone with the kid?"

-

Stark closed the door carefully. He paced around, confident, as if he was inspecting everything: from Peter's clothes to the posters on his walls. All the boy could do was stand there, praying to god that he wouldn't see something like the small Iron Man logo that popped up whenever his smartwatch got activated by a simple touch. He thought it would add a nice touch at the time. However, he now regretted all his life choices.

"Nice vibe you got going on... old tech with a bohemian twist. I like it" He offered him a sardonic smile, leaning against the simple wardrobe. He was just touching everything as if it was his own house, which certainly just left Peter more wide-eyed.

"Come on kid, don't look at me like that" Tony cocked a brow, feigning annoyance. "What is it? You like Cap' better?" He asked, tone accusing.

Peter's body reacted before him, flailing his hands in a childish manner, nervous. "Wha- no, no... He's cool and all, I mean he's like _avenger level _cool but I-" he choked out.

"You think he's an oldie. Don't finish, I gotta agree with you there, kid" Tony added, impatient but still keeping a light mood. "So, again... I came here to pay you a little visit. Saw you out there. You're pretty athletic, gotta say. Handy in many situations, or well, positions" He chuckled to himself, moving on quickly when he realised he was talking to someone who was probably about half his age, if not less.

Peter could feel his cheeks burning as an effect of that dumb comment.

_Shit. Keep it together_.

Right. Peter Parker could totally handle this. Playing it cool, he hesitantly and almost unconsciously followed the multimillionaire around the room until Stark turned suddenly, startling him.

"That's good, Parker. I'm interested in that. But let's not get ahead of ourselves here..." Tony took a deep breath, as if he was controlling his temper, the veins in his neck now thicker, noticeable. It made Peter swallow dryly. He didn't expect to be questioning his sexuality on a casual monday after school, but there he was, standing in front his favourite celebrity.

"Listen, I _know_, or would like to think _you_ didn't know, but..." The older paced, making big gestures, trying to detect Peter's level of honesty.

"You got my man, kid. That annoying, stupid, and possibly insane asshole. That can't happen, you see? I need him, you got him. I saw that. I saw you" He was rambling now, getting closer to the boy, almost pressing him against the wall himself. Consequently, the teenager backed away a bit, intimidated until his back felt cold against the painted concrete.

"I- I really don't know what you mean, sir. I had an algebra exam today. I wasn't-"

Stark sighed. "That trick is way too old, older than me" He says, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, Peter feeling the pressure and trying to ignore how the innocent contact sweetly burned him.

"Let me get this straight first. You're like... a spiderling? The spiderling? Like... a Spider boy, right?"

A million thoughts raced across Peter's mind before he realized the amount of tech Tony Stark probably owned. If he wanted to know who the friendly neighbourhood Spiderman was, it wasn't all that hard. Then again, the idea of lying to the ridiculously attractive man in front of him simply terrified him. Only slightly though.

"Kid? You good?"

Peter looked down nervously before meeting his intense gaze.

"It's Spiderman"

The older opened a black notebook, taking it straight out of the kid's backpack (Peter should really get to putting it away on a hidden spot).

"Spiderman. Right, original. Iron-Man. Spider-Man. I like the drawing of me here... next to the web fluid recipe. Bright kid" Stark admitted, while Peter simply sat down on his bed, his ears red at how exposed he felt, not being able to look at the superhero in front of him.

"Hey, hey. Come on now, don't pout at me. I'm not here to start a fight"

Tony sat down next to him, patting his thigh casually.

"I just need you to get him for me. The tall one, with the wings. Balding, not in his prime... ya know which one" He eyed how the teenager bit his lip, admiring how it glistened for just a second. Didn't give it too much thought. Also didn't expect Spiderman to look this young and innocent, but oh well. The onesie probably gave it away, thinking back.

"I really don't really know where he went. I just- I actually left him webbed up, I didn't like... kill him or anything"

Tony stood up again, sighing.

"Kid, you look like you could barely kill an ant if you tried, no offense"

Stark was now ready to leave the tiny bedroom. Except, his hand was suddenly stuck to the doorknob. Well deserved.

"Okay. I get it. We can talk this through. You must know some effective chemistry too-" The billionaire tried to break the web, struggling. "to actually cook up this type of gimmick. It's quite-" He cleared his throat, ending up just using his nanotech enhanced watch to get out, the metal covering his fingers while Peter audibly gasped at the sight. Iron Man's hand. On his door. In his room. He had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"I know, I know. I added the feature recently, part of Mark 84. But I meant that. You're a smart kid" Peter's eyes lit up. "Also, you're in serious need of an upgrade. Major one. Oh, and let's skip the whole 'sir' thing. It has a nice and obedient ring to it from your lips, but Mr. Stark does the job too, Parker"

-

After that day, it was just downhill for Peter. He was quiet most of the time. Tony Stark was something else, from his double entendres to the way he looked at Peter when he though the boy didn't notice (he _definitely_ did). The only good thing about this was actually upgrading his suit. And maybe how he discovered his sexuality all over again. It wasn't that he didn't know he was into guys before. He just didn't expect a forty year old man to be his type.

Honestly, he hated how he was only thinking about that while dodging bullets, trying to actually catch the Vulture guy and end the nightmare of an "internship". As much as he absolutely worshipped the Iron Man as a kid, this was too much on his plate. He sighed, exhausted. He could ironically taste iron in his mouth, spitting blood as he went at the man again, brave as he could be.

Finally, a cut on his cheek and multiple bruises later, it was done. The criminal was sitting still, tied to a lampost as Peter heaved, on his side. His mask was almost slipping off, and he just threw it to the side, no one was around at three am in a neighbourhood like this anyway.

He was so out of it that he didn't even hear the loud landing, Stark feeling his body freeze as he saw the teen on the ground. He almost ran to him, picking him up, immediately thinking the worst. He had him on his arms so fast that he couldn't process the way Peter clung to him like a koala, wrapped around the iron armor.

"Mr. Stark-" He mumbled. Afraid. Hurt. He was definitely out of it.

Healthy Peter wasn't bold enough for this.

"Jesus, kid. You got me there. But this is it. You're coming with me now, fuck the mission" If Peter had been conscious enough, he would have detected the panic in Tony's voice. 

He flew away with the smaller in his arms, making sure he was comfortable. Turns out Tony Stark did care.

"No, no... I did it, Mr Stark. I promise" He whispered, needy and desperate.

"Please, please. Mr Stark-" Tony tried not to take the way Peter begged out of context. His adrenaline was already pumping when he saw him on his side on the sidewalk, but now it was spiking for a different reason. Only because F.R.I.D.A.Y. had assured him Peter's constants were all good, along with some more data.

Yes, he knew the kid was a seventeen year old male. Right. As of two days ago, Peter was legal in the state of New York. No, that wasn't the train of thought he meant to follow. Not Iron Man's style. 

He landed swiftly on his balcony, glad he wasn't engaged to Pepper anymore. No one to complain about the four in the morning landing.

"Mr Stark. Need to go home. May." Peter whispered, nuzzling the crook of Tony's neck, hiding as he whined softly, still hurting.

Tony allowed himself to gently pet Peter's soft curls. Just this once.

"Let's get you to bed first. Right, doll? Your aunt might faint if she catches a glimpse of that pretty busted lip"

Even with how much Peter was bleeding, his cheeks still went bright red, letting out a complaint as he playfully bit the older's collarbone. Maybe he didn't want the stupid internship to end now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revision of my first fic ever, turned into a oneshot because I liked it better this way. Please, leave your thoughts below. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
